Stay
by SkyCraze
Summary: Amy had always hoped for the best for Annie, she had always wanted her to get better. But alas, the poor girl's cancer had gotten worse and now she's just getting fitted for angel wings. Amy, with no more hope left, composes a piece for her friend, not knowing that it'll be the last of what her friend will hear from her. (Sonic AU. Amy is OOC... maybe...)


**Hi there, this is my first story here! Everything is welcome, except flaming, as in the so-much-hate-flaming-that-it-could-burn-my-eyes flaming. Constructive criticism is also needed. And Lord Kelvin, I'm awaiting your review. (Not really)  
**

**I have never owned Amy Rose, nor am I pending to receive ownership from her original creators, SEGA.  
**

* * *

Amy Rose stood in the middle of her room, practicing a solo piece with her violin.

She had stayed inside her room for hours, trying to perfect her solo for a friend, her hands gracefully moving whilst firmly gripping the bow in her hand.

Her friend was dying and she knew there was no hope in saving her from cancer now. Amy, although knowing her friend's condition, wanted to believe otherwise and composed a piece for her friend. A piece which contained how she felt and what she wanted to say to her friend.

Amy's hands moved swiftly, the strings of her bow drawing against the strings of the violin, creating wonderful melodies echoing throughout her home.

"Perfect... It has to be perfect." She murmured as her mind heavily focused on the song of her violin.

Her phone then buzzed, disrupting her work. Amy stopped, groaning before going over to her desk to pick up her phone. To her surprise, it was her dearest friend calling. She pressed answer.

"Amy!" Annie, her friend, greeted cheerfully from the other side, as if nothing had ever happened to the girl. But Amy knew all too well that it was so far away from the cold truth.

Annie Summers, her best friend, was a joyful, friendly, simple and witty girl. Even at the toughest of times, she would always wear a smile on her face. In the old days, Amy and Annie used to live on the streets, dressed in rags and looking in trash cans for food to eat. They steered clear from foreigners who would gladly buy their bodies for pleasure, and other street children who would try to force heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine and other drugs down their throats.

Things changed when a man from a talent agency noticed Amy's violin that she was always carrying around. He had asked them to perform and they reluctantly obliged, fearing that he may be a threat to their safety. Annie danced whilst Amy played tunes with her violin. The man had taken an interest in both of them then molded them into great performers; making Annie into a successful dancer and Amy as a great and well-known violinist.

Grief had stuck both of them when Annie was diagnosed with cancer, threatening Annie's life and Amy's sanity.

"Annie." Amy made an audible sigh, worried about her friend's condition.

The girl on the other side of the phone giggles, her voice still sounding as innocent and carefree as ever. Amy winced at this.

"Hey, when are you going to visit me?" Annie asked.

"In a while, wait for me." Amy responded in a straight-forward manner.

"Okay! I'll be waiting then!" Annie mused, sounding happy with her friend's reply.

Amy hung up then stared at her violin, smiling.

Moments later, Amy had shown up in front of the receptionist with her violin in her case which she had held onto. The girl then asked the woman where her friend's room was.

"Your friend is in room thirty-five, please take the stairs to the left and go right at the hallway intersection." The lady instructed with a kind smile.

Amy nodded, thanking her and went off, doing what the lady has instructed. She searched for her friend's room, going through a hallway of doors before finding it. She rested her hand on the door knob, breathed in before entering.

She was greeted by an ever-so-joyous Annie, weakly lying on the bed. "Amy!" Annie piped happily as Amy came to hug her, dropping her violin case gently on the ground. She returned the hug with a squeal. A few seconds later, they both pulled out from the hug.

"I knew you'd come!" Annie chirped as her eyes shimmered with glee as she looked at her.

Amy just nodded and smiled in return, then proceeded to pick up the violin case on the ground, she had opened the zipper, revealing her violin and bow resting within. She took it gingerly, positioned the violin and readied her body then began to play the piece, the piece she composed for her dying friend.

As she played her piece, hot tears began streaming down her pale cheeks. Amy knew that her friend would soon be dying. She heard the heart rate monitor slowing down. She tried drawing her bow against the violin's strings harder, attempting to drown out the slow, continuous string of beats coming from the monitor beside Annie, but she couldn't.

Annie just watched in awe, knowing how much her death will strike her friend. She knew that she would die anytime soon. Annie just hoped that Amy would accept it.

Amy finished with a long G clef then bowed, whispering something inaudible as she did so.

The bed-ridden girl clapped with a smile on her face, her tears also pouring down, leaving wet streaks across her cheeks.

"Amy..." Annie muttered.

"Yes Annie?"

Annie kept silent; her dry chapped lips pursed together tightly for a moment, and then spoke. "Will you please get me some water?" She asked, not bothering to look up at her friend.

Amy nodded then left the room, leaving Annie all by herself.

The girl stared at the monitor beside her and noticed that in was slowing down. She smiled weakly, pitying herself.

"_I'm sorry Amy, I can't stay._" She murmured just before Amy came back with a bottle of water held tightly in her hand.

Amy heard the monitor beeping slower and panicked, worry becoming evident on her face. She rushed towards her bed and set down the bottle of water on the bedside table hastily and held Annie's pale, cold hands firmly.

"No, no, no, no..." She continuously repeated desperately, tears streaming down her face once more.

"Not now Annie! Please stay!" Amy pleaded while gripping her friend's hand tightly. Albeit knowing that her friend would die, she didn't expect that her time would come so suddenly.

Death was too quick for her.

"Amy..." Annie muttered.

_"I'm sorry."_

And with that, Annie had just used her last breath to apologize. She had smiled weakly at her friend before joining the heavens, leaving Amy with nothing but her lifeless shell.

Amy stared at her friend's lifeless body, her eyes widening as if her whole world had collapsed right before her eyes. She tried to deny it, she tried very well to deny the fact that her friend had died. But reality had hit her too hard, and she had fallen onto the brink of despair.

"No, no, Annie… No…" Her hand clutched her bowed head, not wanting to show the pain hidden beneath her usual poker face, even though there was nobody in the room but her.

The machine was still letting out a long beep, signaling the death of her friend. Nurses suddenly came rushing in to retrieve the body.

Amy's head still hung low, refusing to show anything to the nurses.

One nurse muttered, "I'm sorry for your loss…" before heading off with Annie's body and her fellow nurses, leaving her alone by herself.

* * *

Hours later after Annie's death, she had gone home from a friend's house, tired and depressed.

Her friend had tried so hard attempting to cheer her up, but with no avail. Amy gave up and thanked him for his efforts, then went off.

She set down her violin beside her before plopping down on her couch. Amy gazed at her violin, the very violin that her mother had gave her a long time ago. Since the death of her parents at the age of ten, she had been taking very good care of the violin her mother gave her; always checking on its condition before she had begun her day. Making sure that it was pristine clean and always at a good shape for use.

Now, to her, the violin is just merely a representation of her sorrows and hardships. She wanted to destroy it, smash it to bits and burn it into ashes. But she knew that she couldn't do that.

"Whatever happens to me, just live on and be happy." Amy said aloud, recalling the words that Annie had always said to her when she wanted to embark on a dangerous task.

_"__Be… happy..." _Amy thought about the words that had struck her the most then shook her head. She smiled at the violin, as if it were giving her new hope.

"Thank you, Annie."

New hope of finding true happiness in her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading "Stay"!**


End file.
